Tu es mon calme et ma paix
by Ayumi Watari
Summary: Traduction Le Prince ne s'est jamais senti calme ou paisible ? Fran se le demande , l'adolescente obtiendra-t-elle finalement la réponse ? BFem26.


**Tu es mon calme et ma paix**

_**Titre original : **__You're both of my calm and peace_

_**Couple : **__B26_

_**Note : **__Ceci est une traduction de la fanfic de Kernel-Pult. Elle m'a donnée son accord pour la traduire. Je ne sais pas trop comment traduire certaines choses donc je les ai traduites comme je le sentais. Ne m'en voulait pas ^^'_

* * *

><p>« Bel ! Fran ! C'est votre tour d'aller acheter la Vodka du Patron ! A ordonné le commandant de la Varia, Squalo<p>

- Le Prince ne veut pas ! Avait refusé le blond avant de rejoindre son associée qui était assise sur le sofa de la salle de séjour »

Fran qui adorait lire son livre avait été dérangée, avec succès, par la venue de son sempaï… Elle s'est donc déplacée sur le côté de façon à être un peu éloignée du blond.

« Pourquoi vous ne l'achetez pas vous-même, Taicho ? Après tout, vous êtes son petit-ami… Dit l'adolescente aux cheveux verts avec sa voix monotone et ennuyée

- VOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! FERME TA BOUCHE MORVEUSE !

- Ah… Squalo taicho est si confiant bien que je n'ai pas encore dit « Le petit ami du Boss »… A murmuré Fran

- Shishishi…

- Bougez-vous ! Ou je vous tranche tous les deux dans une des pièces ! Dit Squalo en montrant sa longue épée.

- Ouais…Ouais. »

Les deux Varia se sont rapidement levés et ont couru jusqu'à l'extérieur du château sans plainte.

* * *

><p>« La grenouille… As-tu apportée de l'argent ?<p>

- Non. Dit Fran en secouant sa tête

- Baka ! Retourne-y pour ça ! Lui dit Bel »

Belphegor lui a presque donné un coup de pied… Sans aucun mot Fran était revenue en courant dans le manoir, plus exactement devant la chambre du Squale.

* * *

><p>.<p>

« Squalo Taicho… ? Où est l'argent ? Avait demandé l'adolescente en augmentant légèrement sa voix blasée pour être sûre qu'on l'entende »

Malheureusement, elle n'entendit pas de réponse du requin..

« Taicho ? »

Toujours aucune réponse.

Toc. Toc. Toc. Toc. Toc. Toc. Toc. Toc. Toc. To-

« VOOOOOIIIIIII! Je DORS!

- Bien. Prenez votre temps avec Bossu. Je ne vais pas vous ennuyer. »

Fran quitta donc le manoir…

« MERDE ! FRAN ! »

* * *

><p>« Bel-sempai, taicho prend son temps avec Bossu dans sa chambre…<p>

- Shishishi… Alors, tu me rappelleras qu'il me devra de l'argent, la grenouille.

- Vous rappelez ? WOW, Sempai st déjà vieux ! »

SBAF.

* * *

><p>« 142.8 $ s'il vous plait.<p>

- Sempai… Puis-je avoir quelque chose ?

- Quoi ? »

L'adolescente saisit quelque chose qu'elle posa sur la table du caissier…

« Ceci.

- Chewing-gum ? Utilise ton propre argent ! »

Fran a regardé le sol avant de sortir l'intérieur de ses poches qui sont vides…

« Mais je n'en ai pas… »

Bel a soupiré…

« Mais seulement pour cette fois la grenouille. Dit le blond »

Fran le regardait à cette phrase.

« Yeah, thank you Sempai ! »

Elle l'avait remercié avec le même ton blasé et saisi les sacs en plastique qui contenaient les bouteilles de vodkas à l'intérieur.

* * *

><p>Un coup sec.<p>

Un autre coup sec.

« Où allons-nous maintenant ? demanda l'adolescente aux cheveux verts, mâchant toujours son chewing-gum

- Il est très évident que nous rentrons à la maison, Grenouille idiote !

- Hum…S'il en est ainsi dites à Taicho que je vais faire une promenade pendant quelques temps. Je rentrerais à la maison plus tard. »

Fran avait spontanément passé les sacs en plastiques dans les mains de son sempai. Mais rapidement, Bel avait retenu son associée par sa chemise et lui rendit les sacs.

« Oi ! Où tu vas comme ça, bon sang ?

- Au nouveau parc… Sempai, veut venir aussi ?

- Ce n'est pas cela-…

- Je prends ça comme un non. »

SBAF !

« Le prince veut venir. »

* * *

><p>« Que diable est cet endroit ? J'ai beaucoup marché pour ces trucs ? Le prince ne devrait pas être venu !<p>

- Qui a dit qu'un prince déchu devrait venir ici ? »

SBAF !

« Et maintenant ? Demanda Bel sans défense »

Mais pas un mot fut entendu par Fran qui était déjà assise sous un arbre à l'ombre.

« Tch. »

Le blond bougonna mais la rejoignit finalement, en s'asseyant à côté d'elle…

« C'est un si bel endroit, n'est-ce pas cela Bel-sempai ?

- Bien… Je ne sais pas vraiment, qu'est-ce qui est si super ici ? Lui demanda t-il froidement

- L'herbe verte, les fleurs fleuries, les arbres donnant de l'ombres, le temps, les enfants qui s'amusent… Tout fait la vie colorée, vous ne pensez pas ainsi sempai ? »

Le plus âgé fut un peu choqué d'entendre ce genres de commentaires venait de son associée, c'est la première fois qui l'entendait dire quelque chose comme ça.

« Je…Ne sais pas… Je n'ai jamais été dans un endroit aussi bondé comme ça auparavant. »

Il avait dit ça en étant direct ce qui avait un peu choqué Fran.

« Vous n'avez jamais été dans un parc auparavant ?

- Si mais il était dans l'arrière-cour de mon palais. Du coup, il y avait seulement moi et mon stupide frère qui y jouions. Et ce n'était pas en réalité un « jeu » mais plutôt un tournoi « Mort ou vivant ».

- Oh… »

Alors un silence s'installa entre eux, les seules choses qu'ils entendirent furent les rires des enfants et le son d'une brise relaxante.

« Hé sempai…

- Hum !

- Avez-vous déjà ressenti le calme ?

- Evidemment, la grenouille.

- Alors qu'est-ce qui vous avez le ressentir ?

- Hum…Toi d'abord ?

- Hum ! Le chewing-gum et l'atmosphère de cette cour me suffise.

- Oh...

- Et la chaleur. Dans ce temps froid, je me serai facilement endormi s'il y avait quelque chose me gardant au chaud.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Demanda Bel en regardant spontanément son associée

- Je ne sais pas…Un appareil de chauffage peut-être ?

- Dans cet endroit, il n'y aurait pas d'appareil de chauffage. Grenouille stupide !

- Je sais, prince déchu. C'est votre tour maintenant. »

Le bond se gèle à l'heure actuelle et a d'une façon ou d'une autre oublié sa colère.

« Quelque chose qui me garde calme ? Il y en a beaucoup, une d'entre elles n'est pas un hiver glacial silencieux sans aucun bruit, pas de Lussuria ni de Squalo… Mais…Seulement une chose pourrait me faire sentir tant calme que la paix. »

Il regarda Fran dormir paisiblement avec a tête posé sur son épaule.

« Shishishi… Grenouille stupide. Il n'y a que toi qui peux me faire ressentir tant calme que la paix… »

Il a sourit béatement, a alors embrassé la jeune fille et lui déposa un baiser sur le front.

« Je t'aime »

* * *

><p><em>Voilà la fin de cette traduction ^^ J'espère que vous avez aimé ^^ J'ai le droit à une review ?<em>


End file.
